


Swimming Lessons

by Pi (Rhea)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atlantis is having mandatory swimming tests for all expedition. Radek doesn't know how to swim. Rodney offers to teach him. Written for Kink Bingo prompt ‘suspension’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimming Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re hydrophobic this might not be a good story for you.

The most recent shipment from the Deadalus contained 562 lifejackets. A small portion of the science team is delegated to stashing them around Atlantis in conveniently accessible closets on every hall. There are almost enough for each member of the expedition. The puddlejumpers too are now equipped with a standard 5 lifejackets onto which Hewston spent a week attaching transmitters.

It was at lunch that Elizabeth announced the last of the new changes and safety measures being added to the city: mandatory swimming lessons to pass a swim test for all personnel. Atlantis was a floating city after all, and as Dr. Moore had recently discovered that the water enclosed by that southeast and south piers, contained a net like forcefield at a depth between 1 and approximately 4 meters. The area, a space of about a mile by half a mile square, had been originally used for capturing and observing the (smaller) Lantean sea life, or possibly farming fish. Currently however, the forcefield was inactive having been dropped when the ZPM was failing upon the expedition’s original occupation of Atlantis. There was a lab on the South East pier with controls for the area including salinity and temperature of the water. It required a fair amount of energy but could be functionally sustained on a naquada generator, if rerouted to not draw from the central ZPM. And so, over the course of a week, the staff of Atlantis fit into their schedules the trek out to the Southeast pier to take a swimming test with Dr. Biro who still had lifeguard certification, having taken it shortly before leaving with the Atlantis expedition.

Zelenka really doesn't want to take the test, mainly because he has never learned how to swim. Elizabeth had suggested there be classes for those who didn't know how, but Zelenka really doesn't want to spend three hours a week for the foreseeable future until he can pass the test splashing around with Kavanaugh, Archemedies and Lt. Crown. Radek is willing to admit at least to himself that he's a bit ashamed of not knowing how to swim, especially as, in the entire expedition, there are only 3 other people who are likewise incapacitated. Of course the swimming test is the talk of the entire city: who failed the first time around, which marine tried to scare Biro into a rescue by holding his breath and pretending to drown. Radek mostly tries to stay apart from the nonsense and finds himself spending more time in the lab with Rodney working all hours to avoid the city as a whole. Rodney of course took the test on the first day. Even with his recent drowning, he passed and went on with his life as if nothing had happened. Radek has apologized profusely, and often, since saving Rodney from the ocean floor. Rodney generally just waves him off. But this time when Rodney makes a comment about adjusting the puddle jumper's shields, and their potential use the next time Sheppard tries to get himself blown up, and Radek flinches Rodney rounds on him, finger pointed.  
"You know, you'd do me a great favor by stopping this idiocy and just learning how to swim! It's not that difficult, seriously two year olds can do it! You are not a totally incompetent person, and as much as I hate to say it, I don't want you to drown the next time the city springs a leak. If you're not going to take the class why don't you just ask someone to teach you!" Radek blinks. He hadn't actually thought of that. It might not be so bad, learning with just one other person to see him flailing; at least he wouldn't have to face Kavanaugh.  
"But..."  
"You know you're spending more time here than I am." Rodney points out, "and that's just not right. So in order to save both our santies I'm volunteering. As a favor to me for putting me on the faulty puddlejumper in the middle of the ocean, you are going to learn how to swim and I am going to teach you." Rodney's glaring but it's not an angry glare just a really challenging one. Radek feels the need to squirm and averts his eyes.  
"Rodney, thank you for offering but I really..."  
"Oh so what are you going to do when Elizabeth looks over the list and sees you haven't taken the test. Being the only person too scared to take it has got to be more embarrassing than swimming lessons."  
"Fine. I will. But I somehow do not see you as a good teacher. And I don't feel like drowning in the near future."  
"Right, then go ask someone else." Rodney huffs turning back to his computer. Radek pinches the bridge of his nose. He really doesn't want to talk about this, and Rodney did offer. Radek can't really think of anyone else he would trust or feel comfortable with looking like a fool in front of. Rodney's the only one whose opinion really wont change. Whether he can swim or not Radek is a genius and Rodney appreciates that. Radek sighs.  
"Thank you for offering. When were you thinking these lessons would take place?" Rodney shrugs, still taping away at his computer.  
"Well, you're staying up this late anyways, it's not like anyone would miss us from the lab. It's just us here. Tomorrow this time?" Radek nods, shoving his chair away from the metal lab table.  
"Alright, Rodney I will see you then."  
Rodney doesn't look up but waves absently, "Goodnight Radek."

Radek is nervous much of the next day. He understands Rodney's reasoning. Radek does have to pass the swim test, and he doesn't want to have to be singled out to do it, but the prospect of swimming is a heavy specter hanging about his shoulders. He winds up snapping at Miko and leaving the lab early to blow of steam in a speed chess match against Malozzi who's still betting DVDs on every game even though his stash of anime must be halved by this point. Radek pawns them off in exchange for chocolate with which to pacify Rodney and clay which he has one of the botanists bring him from the mainland. With no pigeons to tend to Radek has found pottery an engrossing hobby. After eating very little at the mess and pacing a fair bit in his quarters Radek gives up and goes to find Rodney even though there are still three hours until they're scheduled to meet. Rodney is not in the lab, but the lab is fairly empty with only Miko in a corner running titrations with an eyedropper. Radek clears his throat to get her attention and her head jerks up, glasses flashing dully in the lower light of the lab's night cycle. Radek turns on the brighter overhead light.  
"I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. I've been a bit preoccupied." Miko smiles and shakes her head, pushing her hair behind her ear with a gloved hand.  
"No Radek, I am sorry for being in your way. I understand you are very busy."  
"Well, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." Miko accepts his apology and Radek wanders back out of the lab feeling moderately more calm, if not settled.

Rodney is waiting when Radek arrives 15 minutes early at the South East pier. There are white lane lines set up in the water like at a swimming pool but the water a deep navy that Radek finds somewhat disturbing to contemplate, implying great depth. Rodney doesn't greet him but continues pressing buttons on the console and muttering until there's a rippling flash of green that starts from the nearest edge of the pier and extends out to the far end, lighting the water with a faintly greenish glow which does a lot to making it look more contained and pool-like. Satisfied Rodney turns.  
"There you go. It's about 3 feet deep at this end and should gradually increase in depth out to that buoy line. That's 6 feet from there I've set it to remain at that depth to the other side. Did you bring a bathing suit?"  
Rodney is already wearing board-shorts, wrapped in a fuzzy blue bathrobe, with his hair fluffed out and a pair of brown flip-flops on his feet. Radek has never seen Rodney like this, looking almost gleeful. Rodney must catch his look because he shrugs, smirking.  
"Hey, I like swimming. I may not be the most athletic person, but swimming I can do. Come on. You can change over there." Rodney gestures to one of the alcoves that used to house a potted plant. Radek waits until Rodney has rolled his eyes and left, heading out to the pier to test the water himself.

When Radek emerges Rodney is floating lazily on his back out by the far buoy. On hearing Radek he rolls over and swims a quick and efficient crawl-stroke back towards the connecting arm between the two piers where Radek stands. He cuts sleekly through the water with much more grace than Radek would have previously given him credit for.  
"Okay, so the water here is shallow, so you can just step in. The ocean currents are taken care of by the force-shield, so the only movement in this water is coming from us. The piers are tall enough that they shield the water from wind force waves so there's no undertows or rip-tides or whatever to worry about." Radek still stands hesitantly. "Oh come on. Well, at least sit down and dip your toes in, it's not going to bite." Radek sits with a little more force that is strictly necessary and carefully places his toes over the side, just skimming the water.  
"You can do better than that! Do you never take baths?"  
"Showers work for me just fine." Radek grumbles but lowers his foot in more. The water is warm, pleasant in comparison with the cooler night air.  
"Okay now try standing. The water should only come up to about your knees." Radek takes a deep breath, like one about to dive, and closes his eyes. Gripping the pier wall like a vice he slides his weight on to his feet. The force-shield feels oddly tingly, little sparks of electricity racing over his feet, but it doesn't hurt. Radek lets out the breath and opens his eyes. He's standing knee deep in the Lantean ocean, feeling like an idiot. Rodney's treading water a few feet in front of him, but he doesn't look annoyed or angry.

"Okay good. Can you walk towards me?" Radek breaths deeply again, slow and steady, calming breaths edging his feet out in front of him. He keeps his eyes on Rodney as he walks out into the water. Soon it's just above his waist and really that's about enough, but thankfully Rodney has stopped as well.  
"Good. Now the first thing they usually teach is to blow air out whenever your face hits the water, so you wont get water up your nose, or be tempted to inhale. The water is not your enemy, or out to get you, and once you figure out that putting your face under is not going to kill you I've been told it gets a lot easier. I never had that problem, but apparently a lot of people do. So I want you to take a deep breath and lean forward to put your face in the water. First you'll have to give me your glasses." Radek really doesn't like this idea but before he can say so, Rodney's swimming closer. "You'll be just fine. I'm going to be right here and you won’t drown, or fall, or slip, or whatever you're thinking, because I'll catch you. If you ever took baths as a kid and blew bubbles in the water, it's just like that. Really simple and easy, okay?" Radek is still nervous and dubious but he nods and folds his glasses. He hands them to Rodney and watching the world go fuzzy around the edges, the water out in front of him blurring blue green into the distance.  
"Alright, take a deep breath, put your face in the water and blow." Radek inhales, closes his eyes, and breaths out. And while at first it's scary, because there's water on his face and around his ears and he can't hear and is afraid to open his eyes, blowing out with bubbles of CO2 rising around his head he can sort of understand it. He's moving the water, it's not moving him. But then he's out of breath and has to pull his head back gasping and shaking his hair out of his eyes. Rodney's still right there.  
"That was good. Try it again. This time I want you to raise your head for air before you need it, that way you don't panic when you need to breathe. Then I want you to do it again, until it's not as scary." Radek doesn't know if that will ever happen because there's probably more of a psychological aspect to this than just learning that he's not going to drown putting his face in the water. He nods anyway, looking away from Rodney's patiently smiling face and back towards the water. He takes another deep breath. After a few more times it really isn't as difficult. Radek knows it shouldn't make him this excited, but like mastering any new skill, or fear, he's proud of himself. It looks like Rodney's satisfied too because he claps Radek on the shoulder and hands him back his glasses.  
"That was good. Same time tomorrow? We'll work on breathing to the side and floating." Radek nods, futilely wiping his glasses before putting them back on, the water gently distorting his vision.  
"Are you going to stay out here?" Radek asks, edging carefully back to the side of the pier and pulling himself up to sit, feet still dangling in the water.  
"I enjoy swimming." Rodney shrugs. "And I could probably use the exercise to hear Sheppard tell it." Rodney does some sort of flip and dives off to the deeper end. Radek stares out at the faintly glowing water before turning back to the marine lab building that has been basically turned into a pool house. By the time he's walked back to his room he's exhausted, but still pleased with himself and riding high on the small, momentous accomplishment. Maybe passing the swim test won’t be so hard after all. He falls asleep thinking that for all he yells at people, Rodney makes a surprisingly good teacher.

The next day is routine and much the same as the first, without the tension and anxiety of the day before. Instead it's a more pleasant anticipation that has Radek wanting to pace. Rodney is already there, the same as yesterday. This time he's floating out in the water when Radek arrives. Radek ducks inside to change. Then carefully eases himself down off the pier and walks out on his own to where they stood last night. Rodney has noticed him, and floats over by lightly kicking his feet.  
"Ready for another lesson?"  
Radek nods, "I am. And Rodney, thank you for doing this. It means a lot." Rodney gives a disdainful noise and brushes over the comment.  
"Thank me once you've passed the test. Okay, today we're going to work on the breathing that goes with most swimming strokes. You remember what we did yesterday I hope."  
"Yes."  
"Care to demonstrate?" Rodney holds out his hand for the glasses and Radek takes a deep breath. It's easier today, he knows what to expect. He doesn't hyperventilate breathing too much. He doesn't breath in water. It's not exactly easy, but Radek stands straight and waits for Rodney's next instructions.  
"Okay. I want you to do practically the same thing, only I don't want you to straighten up. Just turn your head to the side, just so your mouth and nose are out of the water and breathe in. Like this." Rodney demonstrates, blowing out bubbles and then turning his face towards Radek water running down over his cheeks and nose as he breathes.  
"Won't you get water in you nose?" Radek asks, genuinely curious, and nervous. Rodney stands again.  
"Sometimes you will, but generally it's not a problem, there's not enough water for you to really breath it in. Wanna give it a try?" Radek squares his shoulders. On the first try Radek doesn't bring his face out of the water enough and breaths in too quickly. Coughing and spluttering, Rodney's hands are around his shoulders helping him up and pounding him on the back. They stand there while Radek wheezes till the air and water around them are once again calm.  
"Well that went well." Rodney snips, but Radek can tell from the tone of his voice it's worry not anger. "Let's try it a little differently. Take a deep breath and let me position your head, okay?" Radek puts his face in the water, eyes closed again as Rodney tilts is chin up and his face to the side till he can feel the air cold on his wet face.  
"Now breathe." Radek breathes. The air is sharp in his nose but he doesn't inhale water. Then Rodney's fingers are slowing pushing his face under again and Radek closes his eyes. Rodney turns is head again, the same degree and Radek immediately breathes.  
"Good, now try it on your own." Radek turns his face down into the water, blowing out bubbles and turning his face back to the side towards Rodeny to breathe. This time when he opens his eyes, Rodney's nodding, almost grinning and Radek's hair is sticking to the side of his nose but he did it. Once he's done it once, he can do it again. He proceeds to do so. Having fairly mastered breathing Rodney moves them on to the next task, floating.

"I find floating rather easy. This is one time that this comes in handy." Rodney gestures vaguely at himself. Radek can sense the unease under the smiling bluster of ego. Radek has never thought of Rodney as physically adept at anything, except for maybe fiddling with control crystals or small objects, but in the water, Rodney does seem to be at home. Radek's always known Rodney must have some muscle mass. Being on Team Sheppard seemed to demand it. Clad only in shorts the definition of Rodney's shoulders and arms is clear. He may not be given to running but cutting through the water...Radek can see it in his minds eye, Rodney's shoulders bunching and straining through the windmill of the butterfly, like one of the Olympians Radek had watched as college student when the games came to Moscow.  
"What I want you to do first." Rodney is saying and Radek blinks to refocus on Rodney's instructions. It doesn't sound difficult, but as soon as he tries to lift his feet off the ground he can't do it. He stands up out of the water shaking his head.  
"No, no, I cannot do this."  
Rodney is unmoved, "It's not that hard! I'm right here it's not like you're going to drown. This is the shallow end. It's perfectly safe!" Radek is still shaking his head. Rodney sighs, running a hand over his face.  
"Alright let's go more towards the pier. Okay. I want you to sit down." Rodney demonstrates and the water comes up to his shoulders, dancing about them in small ripples with his movement. "See, you wont go under." Radek sits, which is a rather odd feeling as the force-shield makes contact with is bare legs. "Alright, now stretch your legs out in front of you, like you're leaning back. Lean on your hands if that helps." Radek does, feeling awkward and ridiculous. "Alright, now let your legs float up, tilt your head back, you can rest your head in the water, just look up at the sky." Radek shakes his head, if he's looking up he's can't see where he is. What if he's going to sink? But then Rodney's there, placing a firm hand on his back and holding him up. "I'll hold you steady. You won’t sink, just let go. Try and relax a little you're just fine. The water is carrying you. Like being suspended in zero gravity. Just breathe." Radek tries, his knees resting just above the water his eyes focused on the night sky above, out to where there are surely stars he can't see. He breathes and tries not to think.  
"Good, now I'm going to let go." Radek's arms spasm flail and he's falling in the water. But it's only three feet deep, so he rights himself quickly, fear clenching in his chest. Rodney only sighs. "Let's try that again. That was good, but obviously if you've just escaped a sinking puddle jumper and are waiting for your rescue to come and floating around with a life vest you're going to have to learn to not freak out if there's no one to support you. Just, don't think. I get that that can be hard, especially for someone like us, but try it." Rodney's voice is exasperated but he waits while Radek's heart slows to a more reasonable speed until he can stretch his legs out and let his head tilt back, letting the water take him and hold him up. The tension of it condensing and collecting till he is floating, but for Rodney's hand on his back. And when Rodney slowly draws his hand away Radek continues to breath. The little ripples of the water jostle him as Rodney moves away, but Radek is still floating.  
After another few minutes somewhere off to his left Rodney's voice says, "Good. That's enough for now. You should probably go get some sleep." Radek swings his feet under himself. Sitting, then standing up in the water and hauling himself back onto the pier. Like the night before Rodney doesn't follow him, but as if he's read Radek's mind flips his feet and arcs his arms in the beginning of a butterfly swimming out to deeper waters. Radek turns, pushing his glasses up his nose and grabbing his towel before heading back towards the heart of Atlantis and his quarters.

Radek's back in his room before he realizes that they hadn't discussed when they'd be meeting next. Rodney's absent from the labs the next day, which makes sense because Radek hasn't seen Teyla or Sheppard either, they must be off world. Still, Radek goes out to the pier on his own, which might be stupid, but he's not intending on swimming, or rather floating, on his own. Instead he dangles his feet in the water, pants pulled up to his knees, and watches the stars shift slowly across the sky. Rodney doesn't appear. Radek hadn't really expected him to anyways. The next day Sheppard is back. He stops by to ask Radek something about the puddle jumpers. Rodney is still a hard man to find. He seems to be leaving every time Radek enters the lab. It's not unusual exactly, except that Radek doesn't usually spend more time in the lab than Rodney. Again Rodney doesn't show at the pier. This time Radek wades out into the water himself and sits, water bobbing at his chin, admiring how the green light of the force-shield highlights the dip and curves of the waves. When he finally goes home to sleep, he can still feel the water, a phantom there under his chin. The next day he goes to find Rodney.

Rodney is doing important, unnecessary work on the transporters of the West pier which Kavanaugh managed to break again rerouting power to the West pier water desalinization system. No one lives out on the West pier, so while it's good to have all of Atlantis' systems working, and clean water is one of the priorities, Radek knows that something is wrong. Rodney startles only a little when he sees Radek and turns with a resigned air from the crystals he's been working on, toying with one in his hand as he looks questioningly at Radek, "Please don't tell me you're here to waste my time because I have lots of very important-"  
"When is our next lesson?" Radek asks, straight and to the point. Rodney looks vaguely guilty and Radek immediately knows that this has to be the reason. He still cannot say why.  
"Well, we had a mission and of course while I was gone Kavanaugh just had to go and break- Well I've got a lot to do so...I don't know. Whenever. Sometime. Once I get done with all this."  
"You know as well as I do, Rodney that Atlantis is never done. I don't think you will be working all hours of the day. Do you not wish to teach me anymore?" Rodney looks away from him at that.  
"Radek, that's not it. I just. Okay, you know what fine, I'll see you tonight." Rodney sounds angry and Radek knows when retreat is a good option. He leaves Rodney cursing and slamming crystals back into their conduits. But when Radek arrives at the pier, Rodney is already there.

Rodney is sitting in the water, near where Radek had been last night. Radek silently wades out to join him. They sit together in the dark, water all around, the green of the force-shield illuminating Rodney's face from beneath, unreadable.  
"When I was a kid, my sister wanted to be a ballerina." Rodney says, almost from out of nowhere. Radek makes an noncommittal sound of interest. "She was so perfect in her pink tutu and little gold curls, it was ridiculous. I wanted to play soccer, but my allergies were worse as a kid. I had asthma from all the plants and pollen and the grass for christsakes. So my mom signed me up for the swim team. I had lessons as a kid, but it'd never been me, you know. I built a bomb for my sixth grade science fair. I was happy to tinker in the basement or read college textbooks. But 'exercise!' my mother said. And I went and I was good at it." Rodney isn't watching Radek, just looking out over the water. "I didn't swim after high school of course. Too busy getting degrees and getting ahead and proving to them all that I could damn well do it, but sometimes I miss being good at something that doesn't have to do with this." Rodney points at his temple with vehemence Radek might call disgust. It's not something Radek's ever seen on Rodney's face before, not like this at least. But then Rodney's gone: a deep breath and a rush of water past his legs and the dark shape of Rodney moving out to deeper water. Radek can't follow yet but he sits still and quiet waiting for Rodney to return. It doesn't take long, and when Rodeny walks towards him, up out of the water, the odd quiet of the night is gone and Rodney is all business.  
"So today we're going to work on an illustrious swimming technique called the doggy-paddle. If you can master this you can pass the swim test and survive being lost at sea etc. So pay attention." Radek nods, glad for the change, the return of normalcy. This he can learn.

Radek wakes up late the next morning. Swimming is exhausting work. He's pretty sure he could pass the swim test now. The mechanics of it aren't really that difficult once mastered. Rodney was right to say it's all just physics, applied physics. Nonetheless, thinking of it analytically, he wasn't going to sink: a body in water is buoyed up by a force equal to the weight of the water displaced. Moving forward, the actual act of swimming, was just an example of Newtons 3rd law. Radek had scheduled his swim test for that afternoon. Dr. Biro had given him a pleased and surprised smile. Kavanaugh hadn't even taken his test yet.

Dr. Biro outlined the requirements quickly. Swimming out to the rope and back, treading water for a minute. Radek shook out his hands and feet to still his nervous energy. Dr. Biro gave him an encouraging smile. It was odd to be in the water during daylight. The force-shields glow was much more subdued, as to almost not be seen at all. The water was much clearer, though below the force-shield the deep blue indicated great depth, a discomfiture Radek hadn't counted on. Radek slipped into the water to find it approximately the same temperature though it felt cool in comparison to the warm air. Radek was able to swim out to the rope and back without problem. Paddling with his hands and kicking with his feet he was able to mostly keep his head above, except for when his neck got tired and he'd stretch out for a few feet face in the water and kick before lifting his head to breathe and resume paddling. The distance was longer in the water than it appeared to be from the side of the pier. Still, Radek was refreshed by the cool water and the adrenaline of the test in his veins. Treading water was more difficult. Rodney had explained the idea, paddling in place, but it was far more taxing in application. Radek had only managed 40 seconds at most last night. But with Dr. Biro watching and his limbs straining, the muscles cording in his neck from effort, Radek managed to keep his head up for a full minute. He took a deep breath, relaxed, and sank under as soon as she said time. Coming to the surface and pulling a few strokes forward to get his feet under him and on the force-shield, Radek felt relief and pride blooming in his chest at Dr. Biro's clapping and smiling face.  
"That was great Radek. Good for you!" She said, offering a hand to help haul him out of the water. "I'll go tell Elizabeth to check you off the list. Nice work." She handed him his towel and Radek smiled, thanking her gratefully.

He found Rodney out again on the West pier. Rodney didn't startle at his approach this time.  
"Rodney, thank you. I have just passed the swim test, and I can truthfully say this is all because of you." Rodney turned resting back against the wall sconce that housed the crystals.  
"That's great Radek, but I really have to finish this. I'll, see you later. Or something." Rodney nodded quickly and turned away. Radek could tell from the line of Rodney's back that was all he was going to get. He turned to leave, but lingered a moment a few feet up the corridor, noting the tense muscles of Rodney's shoulders and the way he wasn't really doing anything with the crystal he had just pulled out of the opened tray.

There was no real reason for Radek to go back out to the pier. He'd passed his test and even though he could now swim, he doubted anyone would ever accuse him of a love of water. And yet, it was late and Radek couldn't sleep. He had too many nights of an altered sleep schedule already, so he grabbed his swim trunks and towel and headed for the Southeast pier. He wasn't really surprised when he found Rodney already there.

Rodney was floating on one of the foam pool noodles Dr. Moore and Dr. McNab had requested be shipped with the life-vests for the a new Lantean swimming facility. Radek had seen them in the lab perviously, and grabbed two for himself after changing. At least he wouldn't get as tired. Rodney ignored him, floating out past the rope line for the deep end. Radek struck out after him, using the two noodles to buoy him up and paddling with his arms.  
"You know, it's 14 feet deep out here." Rodney said as Radek drew abreast of him. The words made Radek pause, looking down into the water, the forcefield was much dimmer out here. It was less of a light than an ambience in the water.  
"Yes well, good I should have these then." Radek said gesturing to the noodles. Rodney nodded.  
"So you passed?"  
"I did, with your help. Dr. Biro was very impressed. I'm sure she heard that I can't swim."  
"You do now."  
"True. Thank you."  
"What is it with you. Apologizing, thanking me, you only have to say it once." Rodney snarled. Radek, taken aback, paddled away, giving Rodney more space. He tried to maneuver so Rodney was facing him, not the far edge of the enclosure.  
"Rodney, what's the matter. I am truly sorry if teaching me has been an inconvenience."  
Rodney laughed though it was not a happy sound. "Oh yes, because I'd choose to offer to spend my free time doing something I hate. No. This isn't about swimming."  
"Than what is it about? We are friends, no?"  
"It's about you." And Rodney was facing him, his face bare and perfect, clear even in the dim light from the force-shield 14 feet beneath them. Radek couldn't help but staring back. He was an observant man, but to miss this? Then the entire thing fell into place: Rodney's offer of help, and strange behavior, and so many words and conversations and moments where Radek thought they might be becoming better friends, not just friendly colleagues, and how this was Rodney of all people of course Rodney would be just as blind.  
"You are an idiot." Radek says fondly, drifting to reach forward and grasp Rodney's shoulder.  
"Really?" And Rodney's eyes are sparking with such hope, not even bridling at the insult that Radek has to laugh, smiling honestly up at him. And then Rodney is leaning down to kiss him, Radek's noodles getting in the way between them as Rodney draws him closer. Rodney tries to pull them out of the way, but Radek baulks.  
"I can't swim that well." Rodney's sly answering grin is not a reassuring one.

"Here." Rodney holds Radek to reposition the noodles at Radek's back, and pushes him back against them, sliding in closer between Radek's legs. Radek tries not to gasp as Rodney's chest brushes his. Those strong arms come around him and pull him down in the water. The noodles behind him are pushing him up to meet Rodney's lips. It's slick and wet and amazing, water all around, being held by Rodney, and held by the whole world, the water that holds their home. When they part Rodney too is breathing harshly. He trails wet fingers down Radek's chest that leave Radek shivering at the difference in air, cool at the distance between their chests, warmer heated air between their bellies. Rodney's mouth follows the trickle of water from his collarbone down past his navel and Radek shudders again for an entirely different reason.  
"Rodney are you sure this is the place?" Radek tries, pushing at Rodney's hair not sure if he's pushing Rodney down or away. Rodney clearly interprets it to be the former, biting gently on Radek's hip and startling another moan.  
"They say sex is just another form of exercise, and this is the venue in which I've always been most athletic." Rodney says, slipping Radek's trunks off down his hips. Radek kicks in encouragement thinking only vaguely that it will be odd to request new swim trunks on the next Deadauls shipment but not really caring where they're floating off to right now with Rodney's head ducking between his legs. Radek finds he can't move, back arched over the floatation noodles, hands fisting or smoothing through Rodney's hair which waves like silk in the water. Bubbles surface. Tickling up Radek's thighs it is the most oddly erotic sensation he's ever experienced; the faintest brush of nothing sensitizing his skin. Rodney's head follows, his wide mouth grinning.  
"Did I mention I held the swim team record for holding my breath? Average people can only hold up to 2 minutes. My personal best was four. I have been told I have great lung capacity." And Rodney proceeds to continue to prove it in an attempt to short of Radek's brain function.

When Rodney surfaces again Radek is close enough that a single two pulls of Rodney's strong hand have him tipping over into orgasm. When he blinks his eyes clear Rodney is floating next to him, his own noodle back in place, a smile curving his mouth. His eyes trained on Radek as he jacks himself off lazily with one hand, the other holding Radek's noodle to keep him from drifting off. Radek finds he has absolutely nothing to say. Instead he watches avidly, moving closer to Rodney.  
"Do you want to?" Rodney asks, never breaking eye contact.  
Radek nods because he really, really does only... "Not here? I don't know how long I can hold my breath and while I had a great teacher I'm not willing to test my skills that far." Radek's rather surprised he managed that much a sentence, but he supposes it says something about his superior brain function given the circumstances. Rodney just laughs. He rolls back over onto his stomach, and quickly tows Radek with great efficiency back to the pier. Rodney helps him up onto the pier. He's picking up the noodles to put them back in the lab when Radek is on him. Radek had some thought of maybe going back to one of their quarters, but with Rodney standing in front of him, naked, hard and dripping water it's really a no brainer. He backs Rodney through the door to the lab. There are lab benches, and a table which is metal but not cold, or at least Rodney doesn't complain when Radek presses him back against it. Really if Radek had known that learning to swim would have gotten him this, he wouldn't have waited two years.


End file.
